


Thanatophobia

by Greyphilosopher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: Gaster fears your eventual death, and that one day he may have to stand at your gravestone one day.You comfort him.





	Thanatophobia

"Darling. I believe I have developed a new fear."

 

He said suddenly. She started, turning to him-   
But before she could ask he turned back to look at her:

" I am terrified of losing you. "

 

A silent moment stretched between them. Taught. Quivering.   
She could only stare, her pencils long forgotten. Flame flickered behind him of the oil lamp. The one that always burned this time of night.  
But it would turn off. Wether it be by turning the switch or by shattering in a lake, it would die one day. *The light would snuff, one way or another.*

He continued, stoic and *shivering  
"I am a boss monster, and as such immortal. But. You are not. You are not immortal, you are human. You would be so, *so* easy to wound- to *kill* and that *frightens* me."   
His brow furrowed, his hands clenched.   
" And I have been thinking so selfishly lately. Thinking of how I could avoid that. How I could avoid--" *he stopped*, sucking in a breath, only breath-  
"Perhaps I could commit suicide when you grow old. Perhaps I could kill you myself- then I'd know that you died peacefully- perhaps we, we could find a way to make *you* immortal I-" 

She took his face in her hands. Soft, Warm. Worry etched into her brow, her eyes...her lips.  
" I. " Gaster spoke once, before his head fell to meet her own, eyes shutting, no strength left to avoid her touch. Not when it was still *warm*.  
His own raised to meet hers, gently grasping her wrists, before tightening. And brittle, he spoke...

"I don't want to stand next to your tombstone one day... "

And with that, the quiver snapped, and he shuddered.  
A breath past her lips as she closed her eyes, understanding. Understanding so very, very well. She pressed her forehead to his, holding his cheeks so firmly. Tender she brushed a thumb across his eyes- willing away his tears. She kissed his brow, temperate, reverent, brushing her hands to his neck. She turned up his gaze, and consoled when their eyes met.  
"I would never expect you to..."  
There was no lie to tell. They both knew. Death would greet them eventually. One, or the other *first*, they would have to see. She dared not tell a fable- she could never lie to him.

"... I will leave one day... I know... But, if the stars are smiling down at us, that day will not come soon."  
"We could every moment last and savour it all,, but I know... That won't console you in the end."

The words caught in her throat, tight and constricted. She laced her fingers between his,   
*Reverent... *  
*Unpromising*.   
And shut her eyes again. 

"... I am yours until the end, my love. No matter when that comes. If it is you that ends me, the world, or myself. I am yours.   
And I will wait for you."

He shuddered again, new sorrow springing forth. But laced with comfort. With light hope. And that was enough.  
He pulled her close, tight, running his hands across her arms, pulling a hand through her hair. He sighed shakingly into her scalp and drowned in her scent. One day she would leave. One day she would have to, against her own will, and that would kill him. It would shatter him, even if he pretends it does not.  
But for now, for now, he could forget, just for now.

And simply enjoy the warmth of her body, *while it lasted*. The cottony silk of her hair. The darkness of her eyes. The softness of her hands.  
He could simply enjoy it. And he would (he could never stop) Have her as his, and his alone.

Until he no longer can.


End file.
